Adelaide Lucus (CHB)
9 year old daughter of Ariadne. Parents are both demigods, weapons are a sword and knife with a backpack that can hold her weapons and make no difference in weight and room of the backpack. Sword changes style every time it goes in the backpack but stays big enough for Adelaide to actually use it and knife changes size and style every time it goes in the backpack. Model is Kristina Pimenova Name: Adelaide Lucus. God parent: Ariande Mortal Paremts: TJ and Irene Lucus Age: 9 Personality: Adelaide is very curious, always asking questions, even if they are stupid and she doesn't really want to know the answer. Adelaide isn't very trusting, or towards boys she isn't, taking a long time to trust the person and once she does, she shows heaps of affection towards them, hugging them heaps and showing them her pictures of her family. Adelaide doesn't really care what people think about her. She is also super afraid of the dark, so once night time comes, she is rarely seen outside without a flashlight or holding someone she trust's hand. Knowing she is weaker and younger than most other demigods, she likes proving she is faster than most people, running circles around them and quickly running up from behind them. Adelaide is extremely dyslexic, so she always has trouble reading and writing in English and gets people to help her with English. She uses being younger than most demigods to her advantage, so she also puts on her cute face to get people to help her. History: TJ and Irene Lucus were newly wedded demigods, living in the greater New York area. TJ was a son of Hephaestus working on a demigod safe phone while Irene was a daughter of Athena working in a museum. TJ and Irene started trying to have children but soon they found out Irene was infertile, so they swore on the River Styx that if a goddess ever came up to TJ and wanted to have children, TJ would have to expect on one condition that the goddess would have to make the child look like his and Irene's. This pact didn't come into play until TJ was working late in his demigod safe phone, getting the GPS system in it to work, when he heard the door open and a program him and Irene made back at camp started to work, saying that there was a god or goddess in the room. The woman came over to TJ and leaned on him as TJ kept working. "Need any help there?" the woman said as she moved next to TJ. "Not right now but I know you wouldn't be any help. I know you're a goddess and I can defiantly tell that you are no help to what I am doing. So tell me who you are before I have to do something terrible." TJ said as he turned around to the woman. "Well, I'm Ariadne and all I want is what you want, to have a child and I swear on the River Styx that I will make sure our child will look like your's and your wife's," Ariadne said as she stroked TJ's biceps. The next thing TJ knew, him and Ariadne were back at his place, Irene not there, and by the next morning, a baby girl started to form in Ariadne. Ariadne kept her promise and shifted her form to look like Irene, to make the baby girl look like TJ and Irene's, and kept like that until she gave birth. TJ kept the secret of his affair with Ariadne secret from Irene until Ariadne came back with a girl in her arms, named Adelaide, knowing that Irene always wanted to go to Adelaide in Australia. Irene and TJ took the child from Ariadne and TJ got right to work at making weapons for Adelaide, making a sword that would always be the right size for Adelaide, a knife and a backpack that could hold the sword and knife and make no difference in the weight and room left in the backpack but also he aging the style of the sword every time the sword is put in the backpack and the knife changing size and style just as the sword would. Growing up, Adelaide knew what she was and what her parents were, TJ and Irene teaching her how to fight as a demigod and everything about their world. TJ and Irene knew she would be weaker than most because of the fact she would be attacked earlier because of three demigods in the house, so they focused more on Adelaide's speed. They never told Adeliade who her real mother was, just that Irene wasn't her real mother but she still looked after her as one and Adelaide's really mother was. Adelaide didn't go to camp until just after her 9th birthday when a hellhound crashed into her home, Adelaide, TJ and Irene all helping fight the monsters. Once the monster was killed, Irene and TJ decided it was time for Adelaide to get proper training and live in a safe place for a while, so they packed up some of Adelaide's thing and drove to camp, where they told Adelaide who her real mother was and helped her get her things all set in the Ariadne cabin. Weapons: A CB sword that always stays the right size for Adelaide to use. A CB knife. Both sword and knife changes style when they are taken out of a backpack TJ made for Adelaide, but the knife changes size as well. The backpack is enchanted that once the sword and knife are in the backpack, they take up no room and have no weight.